Itachi's Dragon oneshot
by Dragon-of-the-Keyblade
Summary: This is a MPREG involving Itachi becoming pregnant with a tiny dragon, who later get's, well, you'll have to read and see for yourself. One part in this story is based off of the beginning of The Lion King.


"Nii-san, I can't wait to become an uncle!" said Sasuke, who was sitting next to his older brother, Itachi. "You keep telling me that everyday." said Itachi. The older Uchiha was expecting the first ever Uchiha dragon ever born. "But its cool! When do you think it'll come out?"" said Sasuke, watching his brother rub the tiny bulge on his stomach. "I don't mind when. Only when its ready." Responded Itachi, smiling at his little brother. The tiny dragon inside Itachi kicked as its mother talked to his brother. "I hope it's a boy." Said Sasuke. "I hope it's a girl." Said Itachi. "Your right bro, he _need_ more girls." Joked Sasuke. "Yeah we do." Said Itachi. The mom-to-be sighed deeply, he was just as excited as his brother, but he was very nervous. Itachi slowly got up to grab a snack, when he got back, Sasuke was still sitting there, clearly both brothers are bored. Itachi ate small portion of his apple. "Giving the dragon some food, Itachi?" asked Sasuke. Itachi nodded happily, the stem stuck out from his mouth.

Both brothers sighed at the same time. "Hey, Itachi, may I listen to the dragon?" asked Sasuke. Itachi nodded and helped his brother put his head at a good spot. Sasuke remained quiet for five minutes. He couldn't believe his ears. A rapid, beating heart caught Sasuke's attention. "Wow Itachi, it sounds so incredible." Whispered the young Uchiha. "If you wait, Sasuke, you can possibly hear it move around inside me." Said Itachi. Sasuke waited, then, he heard the gushes, squishes, gurgles, and splashes of the baby moving around inside his older brother, but not kicking where Sasuke is. "I bet it feels amazing." Said Sasuke. "If only it can kick where you are." Said Itachi, sleepily. "Here Itachi, I'll help you to your room." said Sasuke, helping Itachi get to his feet. "Thanks bro." yawned Itachi. Sasuke smiled and led Itachi to his room.

When they reached the room, Itachi gave his little brother a small hug and walked inside. "Good-night, Sasuke." He said. "Night Itachi, sweet dreams." smiled Sasuke. Itachi silently closed the door behind him and laid on the soft bed. "Good night, dragon." Said Itachi before shutting off the lamp. The dragon kicked gently, knowing its mother needs some sleep. Itachi laid his head on the pillow and slowly went to sleep.

Next morning, Itachi woke up feeling refreshed and tranquil. He gently got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Uchihas." Said Itachi. "Morning." Were the replies he got back. Itachi sat between his father, Fugaku, and Sasuke. "What would you feel like for breakfast, Itachi?" asked his mother, Mikoto. "I feel like having a pancake, please, mother." Itachi said. Mikoto smiled and cooked Itachi's order. Sasuke drank his orange juice and Fugaku ate a piece of toast. Mikoto placed the pancake infront of Itachi and gave him a fork. Now that all Uchihas were at the table, it was a peaceful time, Itachi stirred when his baby began to wake up inside him. He loved feeling his little 'alien' move. Sasuke watched the dragon move under his brother's skin.

After breakfast, Itachi went into the bathroom to take a bath. He locked the door and began to take off his clothes while the tub filled with warm water. When the tub was full, Itachi slowly got in. The water was nice and warm. Itachi removed the rubber band holding his hair and began soaking his long black hair. He must remind himself not to use shampoo, he is a ninja after all. He can't go on missions smelling like roses in a meadow. He sighed deeply. His unborn dragon was really relaxed. Its arms wrapped neatly around its developing body. Itachi slowly got out of the bathtub, thinking he's been in it along enough. He pulled the plug, put his robe on, and brushed his teeth.

As he walked to his room, he saw his little brother, in his room, fast asleep. A small smile was on his face. He walked into his room and sat on his bed. Itachi turned on his small television. He sat down on his bed and turned on the television. He heard Sasuke come in. "What are you doing?" asked Sasuke, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Nothing, just watching some television." Said Itachi. Sasuke sat next to his brother. The two-people sized pillow rested comfortly on Sasuke's back. Itachi gently got up to relieve himself. When he got back, Sasuke was fast asleep. Itachi walked over to him and tried waking him. "Sasuke, you can't sleep in my bed." said Itachi. Sasuke did not budge. "C'mon bro, you can't-"suddenly, Itachi's vision was blurry, his body went numb. With a thump, Itachi Uchiha collapsed on the floor, his breathing, slowing down with each breath. Sasuke walked to his brother and tried waking him. "Brother? Brother! You have to wake up!" Sasuke's eyes got wet with tears. He ran to his parent's room. "Mom! Dad! Brother collapsed on the floor!" yelled Sasuke. Mikoto got up from her bed and ran to her son. She gently lifted Itachi onto his bed. "Mom, why did brother collapse?" asked Sasuke, handing Mikoto a wet washcloth. "Well Sasuke, since now he's entering his third trimester, the baby is starting to demand more oxygen, Itachi just needs to rest." said Mikoto, placed the washcloth over Itachi's forehead. "It's common for dragon mothers, but what's worrying me is that his breathing is slowing down." Sasuke looked at his brother's pale face "I'll watch him." he said. Mikoto nodded, leaving her youngest son to watch over Itachi, who is struggling with every breath he takes.

The next morning, Itachi still slumbered. Sasuke thought his brother lost the will to live. That is, until a tiny growl gurgled inside Itachi. Sasuke placed his ear against his brother's massive stomach. Itachi's jet black eyes slowly opened, he watched his brother's head move up and down as he breathed. "Hey Sasuke." whispered Itachi. Sasuke looked over and saw Itachi awake and looking better then before. "Itachi! Are you alright?" asked Sasuke, hugging his brother. "I'm fine." responded Itachi, gently prying his brother off him. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a small kick against his body. "Brother, I felt it kick." whispered Sasuke. "That's its way of saying, thank you for watch me and mommy." Smiled Itachi. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Sasuke, slowly getting up. "We'll be fine. I'm strong and clever, Sasuke. Remember that." replied Itachi. Sasuke smiled and left the room, leaving Itachi alone to take a true nap.

The next morning, Fugaku came into Itachi's room. "Itachi! Wake up, now!" he said furiously. Itachi simply rolled over, facing the window and meeting the warm sunlight. Furious, Fugaku grabbed the end of the mattress and flipped it, making Itachi fall on his fragile belly. "When I say get up, I mean get up." Said Fugaku, walking out the room. Itachi gently sat up on his knees. "You alright, baby?" he asked. The baby kicked strongly, a sign that it's alright. Itachi smiled and walked out his room to the kitchen. Unfortunately, he and his father were the only ones home. Fugaku watched his son grab two yogurt cups, a spoon, and a bottle of Nesquik and took them into his room. Itachi sat on his bed, his heart beated like an African drum. He rubbed his stomach, reassuring his baby he's fine. He gently laid back on the bed and watched television.

When Mikoto and Sasuke got home, Sasuke ran to his room to feed Bob, his pet gerbil. Mikoto checked on her older son, who was fast asleep, with a yogurt cup on his face. She gently took the yogurt cup off him and pulled the covers up over him. "Not much longer, Itachi." She whispered as she walked out the door. Itachi pulled the covers over his shoulders. He felt his dragon kick, not because it was hungry, but because it was playing, already practicing to be a ninja. Itachi put a finger over where the dragon was mostly been kicking. It began kicking at different areas. Itachi followed the tiny flutters. "You want to play, huh?" said Itachi. The dragon's response was a kick. Itachi smiled and laid on his side. "I don't know about you but I'm sleepy. Hope you don't mind if I sleep, do ya?" yawned Itachi. The dragon just continued playing. Itachi rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. Eventually, the dragon went to sleep, only to become Itachi's alarm clock in the morning.

Itachi woke up to a very rainy morning. The ground was soaked. "Never expected this, huh, dragon?" asked Itachi, rubbing his stomach. The dragon slept. Its tiny body gaining strength for it's time to arrive to the outside world. Itachi gently got up from his bed and walked into the kitchen. His brother was fast asleep on the table; his father reading a soaking wet newspaper, his mother was making breakfast. Itachi sat across from his father. He yawned silently. Sasuke's tiny snores were a sure sign he was fast asleep. "Sasuke, wake up." Said Itachi, shaking his younger brother. Sasuke's dark eyes slowly opened, "Is dad done ranting yet? He was ranting that now, at least fifteen other ninja are expecting dragons, like you bro." said Sasuke. Itachi looked at his father. "It's true. Now they're popping up like zits." said Fugaku, handing Itachi the paper. "It's almost, as if, they must do this." said Itachi. Mikoto looked over her son's shoulder. "Strange creatures aren't they. One day they're almost extinct, and now they're numbers are on the rise." she said. "I wonder how many dragons there are in other worlds." Wondered Sasuke. "They've banned dragons in other worlds, Sasuke, you know that." said Itachi, drinking his warm tea. "They've banned them ever since an evil dragon nearly destroyed all worlds, including this one." Sasuke looked at the paper, along with his brother. "Then I guess the dragon in your stomach, brother, is important, not only to us but to the dragon population." said Sasuke. Itachi nodded slightly.

Itachi walked back into his room and sat on the bed. He leaded on the wall that was at the head of his bed. His stomach rested on his lap. He picked up the television remote and watched a movie on HBO. When he started to spread his legs, the back of his shirt ripped. "Oh great." he said. He took off his shirt and saw that his shirt had almost split in two. He got up from his bed and walked to where his mother was. "Mother, my shirt ripped." said Itachi, showing her the shirt. "Aw that's ok. I'll sew it back up." she said. Itachi handed the shirt to her and walked back to his room. Instead of getting another shirt, he sat on his bed, shirtless. He looked at his bulging stomach. Even though it seemed his clothes got bigger, he stomach was still small then what it normally is. He picked up his dragon pregnancy book and looked for the chapter with the type of dragons who have the longest month of gestation. "Let's see," said Itachi. "You can't be a desert dragon because we don't live there. And you can't be an ice dragon or earth." He looked at the next list of dragons which were: Gold dragons, Swamp dragons, a few black dragons, and the King of Dragons. He took a pencil and circle one black dragon that could possibly be what's growing inside him. "You might be a Black-Backed Red Winged Dragon." Said Itachi, putting a hand on his stomach. His baby began to move. Its tiny wings hid its tiny body.

"DADDY! I NEED SOME DANGO! NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Itachi. His food cravings are really starting to take its toll on his father. "Itachi, why do you need dango now?" asked Fugaku. "I'm really craving some dango. My baby wants dango really badly." Whined Itachi. His father looked back into the book he was reading until Itachi's stomach growled. Itachi blushed "S-sorry dad." Said Itachi. Fugaku looked at his son then at the swollen stomach. "Alright Itachi, you better eat them when I get back." Said Fugaku, grabbing his coat. Itachi walked up to his father and hugged him. "Thanks father." Said Itachi, letting go.

When Fugaku got back, Itachi was sitting on the couch, anxiously waiting for the sweet dumplings he longed for. "Here Itachi, this is the only treat you'll be getting for a good long while." said Fugaku, sitting next to his son. He watched at his son began to take tiny nibbles at the hot food. "Careful, Itachi. Don't want to burn your mouth out." said Fugaku. Itachi looked at his father. Itachi blew his cold breath on the steaming dumplings before eating them. "Happy now?" he said. His father chuckled. When Itachi was done with his last piece of dango, he leaned back on the couch, he felt his stomach gurgle as some of his meal became the new Uchiha's lunch. Fugaku took the remote from the coffee table. "What do you want to watch, son?" asked Fugaku. "Why ya askin me, father?" asked Itachi. "Can't a father watch television with his son?" said Fugaku, handing the remote to Itachi. "Gee, father, normally you'll hit me with your belt or a metal bat." Said Itachi. Fugaku smiled, "Well, today, it's just gonna be you and me." He said. Itachi smiled. "Ok. But please leave your belt on and the metal bat in the closet." Said Itachi. "Sure. Well, unless you do something stupid." Fugaku. Both chuckled.

A few months later, rain poured over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Today was the day. Today, Itachi is going to have his baby dragon. His brother and father waiting in the living room while Mikoto helped Itachi. Sasuke pressed his ear against the door that leads into the hallway, which leads to Itachi's room where the birth took place. Occasionally, they'd hear Itachi scream, but still, they waited. Sasuke hear footsteps coming towards the door. Mikoto walked out of the door and grabbed a large towel then ran back into Itachi's room. They waited, and waited, and waited. A few hours later, a tiny cry was heard throughout the house. Mikoto opened the door "It's a girl." She said. Sasuke ran into his brother's room, Fugaku followed. Itachi sat on his bed. His bed was soaked with blood and fluid. "Hey brother, how are you doing?" said Sasuke, quietly. "I'm doing fine." Itachi said, weakly. Itachi held his new baby girl in his arms. She looked like an exact copy of Itachi. Her tiny hands held on to Itachi's finger. "C'mon boys, we need to let Itachi rest." Said Mikoto. Fugaku followed his wife, Sasuke stayed for a minute. "What's her name?" asked Sasuke. "Well, her name is Blackrose. Blackrose Uchiha." Said Itachi, smiling. Sasuke smiled and followed his parents. Blackrose leaned her head on Itachi's chest. His heartbeat lulled the tiny Uchiha to sleep. Itachi leaned on the back of his bed and joined his daughter in a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, the sun rose over the sleepy village. But today was a very special day. A new Uchiha is born. Ninja who had been working late at night made their way to the Hokage Face Mountain Side where the ceremony will take place. Other ninja soon joined. Then, a few ninja bowed to allow the Hokage, the village leader whose name is Saratobi, to greet the newborn. Fugaku met him at the top. Both embraced each other. Then, the Hokage turned to Itachi, who held his child in his arms. The Hokage kneeled down to the baby; her face looked up at the old man. Saratobi took a tiny rattle and rattled it over Blackrose's head; she made an attempt to grab it. Then, Saratobi opened a coconut and made a crown on Blackrose's forehead using the milk. To top it off, Saratobi spreaded sand over the white crown, making little Blackrose sneeze. He gently took Blackrose and carried her to the edge of the mountain. He held tiny Blackrose up into the air for all to see. Some ninja below cheered while others just smiled. Saratobi brought the tiny bundle down from the heavens and handed her to Itachi. Saratobi turned to the crowd "A new Uchiha has been born! But this is no ordinary Uchiha. This Uchiha was created within Itachi and he has used all his strength to deliver this bundle of joy into this world," said Saratobi. Itachi grinned. Saratobi made his was back down to the crowd as it began to become smaller. Itachi and his family soon returned home. Little Blackrose cuddled against her mother. A nice sleep was all she needs.

A few weeks later, Blackrose sat on the porch with her mother. Itachi seemed to be asleep, his eyes were closed. "I wonder what the forest looks like." Blackrose thought. She looked at her at her mother then jump onto the ground. She walked through the clan village until she reached the gate. She looked back and wondered into the dark forest. It was a spooky place. Crows cawed and wolves howled. Blackrose wandered deeper into the forest. She lowered her ears. She was getting frightened. Itachi's eyes opened as he sensed his child's fear. He slowly made his way to the forest. Blackrose wandered deeper and deeper. Then, she heard a growl. Two dark red eyes glared at her. A large wolf appeared from the shadows. Blackrose whimpered. The wolf growled at her. A long scar went over his eye and along his neck. Blackrose knew this was a lone wolf looking for food. Blackrose slowly walked away from the frightening creature. She began running the wolf followed. Itachi too began running. Blackrose ran into a corner. Itachi found his daughter but so did the wolf. Blackrose cowered as the wolf snatched her up. Itachi gasped out his held breath. He punched a tree as he cried. Itachi glared angrily at the wolf as it cared his lifeless daughter into the shadows.


End file.
